We'll Always Be Here For You
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: One day while Joey and Tristan are walking home, they are attacked and kidnapped by someone they hoped they'd never see. Will they be saved? If they are, will they really be out of danger or will it just begin?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh story. Warnings are Yaoi, Yaoi Threesomes, possible Yuri (I said possible, as in there is a possibility on none), M-pregnancy, OCs, OOC, Rape, Abuse, new Millennium item, new evil ancient force, Supernatural Activities, more warnings might come. This story is slightly based on my story: 'Don't Worry, We're Here'. If you want the story up, send in reviews; judging by how many I have I'll put it back up.

Summary: One day while Joey and Tristan are walking home, they are attacked and kidnapped by someone they hoped they'd never see again. Will they be saved? If they are, will they really be out of danger?

Pairings: Read story to find out.

============

Chapter 1

============

It was a Friday when it all happened. Joey and Tristan were headed home hand in hand; they had been a couple for a year. Tonight they were going to celebrate. When their parents' found out, they were kicked out of their homes. They found an apartment to live in nearby, so Joey could keep touch with his sister and so the both of them could stay close to friends.

Somehow the school never found out about this and never called on anyone to put the boys into foster homes.

The walk from and to school was a little over fifteen minutes everyday. Rain or shine, the two always made it to their destination. But since it was a nice sunny day, they decided that they would take a walk through the park; big mistake!

"Tristan, remember that we have to go to the Kame Shop when we drop our stuff off at home." Joey said.

"Yeah, I remember..." Tristan said.

The both of them were going to Yugi's place so they could play a new game that didn't come out until the Christmas season.

"Joey, I think someone's following us..." Tristan whispered.

Ever since the time the two left school, Tristan saw someone that seemed to be following them. For a few moments, Tristan didn't see the person, and he thought that he and Joey were finally safe. But just a moment ago, Tristan heard the bushes rustling and saw a black coat swish by.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked.

Tristan nodded.

Joey and Tristan stopped walking and looked behind them, sure enough, nothing was there.

"Who's there?!" Joey called.

The bushes rustled and the person following them showed himself; Joey's and Tristan's eyes widened in fear.

"Bandit Keith!!!" They yelled.

"Long time no see boys." Keith said.

Joey stepped in front of Tristan in order to protect him.

"What do you want?" Joey asked.

"You and Tristan..." Keith said and with that he moved forward to attack them.

"Tristan run!!!" Joey yelled.

"But Joey!" Tristan yelled.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine, just get away from here!!!" Joey yelled.

Tristan reluctantly turned and ran, leaving his love to fight with a vicious beast.

Keith got his hands on Joey and lifted him over his head, then he threw the boy onto the concrete. Joey let out a loud yell when a loud crack was heard. Joey got up immediately when Keith tried to run after Tristan and he jumped onto Keith's back.

Keith let his body drop back and he landed on poor Joey, knocking him out.

"Heh... easier than I thought..." Keith said as he picked up Joey's limp body.

Keith walked to the far back of the park to his car and threw Joey's body into the back of the car. He went into the driver's side and drove off to their house. He followed a few of their friends and found out where the boys lived long ago. Now he was headed there to get Tristan.

============

Once Tristan got to the apartment building, he mad a mad dash up twelve flights of stairs in order to get to his apartment. He wasn't thinking straight enough to think about the elevator. Once got to his door, he fumbled with his keys for about two minutes before he finally got in. He quickly stepped in and closed and locked the door behind him. The only thing he could think about was getting to the nearest phone and calling the police. He couldn't try his cell phone, because he lost it a few days ago.

He ran into the kitchen and was about to dial the number, but he put it to his ear and found that there was no dial tone. He slammed the phone down on the hook and let out a sob. The phone was a signal that Keith had cut the line; the phone company had no reason to cut off the line.

============

As Keith arrived to the apartment building, he rushed to the back seat of his car. He took out a needle filled with a sleeping liquid to make sure the Joey wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Then he headed for the back of the apartment building, once he reached there, he took out his blade and cut the phone line to Joey's and Tristan's apartment. From there he could only hope that Tristan didn't already call the police.

Keith went into the apartment building a few moments later. He went to the nearest elevator so he could go to the twelfth floor. When he got there, he knew what room he had to go to. He walked until he found the number. He looked around him to make sure no one was around and he bent down and took out a few items so he could try to pick the lock open.

============

Right now Tristan was going crazy trying to find his cell phone. He lost it in the bedroom he shared with Joey a few weeks ago. He threw everything around the room looking for it. He was too afraid to go out into the hallway and ask the neighbors if he could use their phone; he feared that Keith might be out there.

Tristan dove onto the floor and looked under the bed, nothing but dust and a few other forgotten items.

Tristan continued looking; unaware that the danger he was in was getting a lot worse.

============

Keith succeeded on picking the lock open. Keith walked in as if he owned the place and slammed the door shut.

============

Tristan nearly screamed when he heard the door slam. He hoped it was Joey, but a sense he had told him otherwise.

Tristan looked at the door to his bedroom as the footsteps of the intruder grew louder. He backed up to the wall and prayed.

============

Keith stepped into the room; a wicked smile came to his lips when he saw Tristan.

Tristan's eyes were clouded in fear, he didn't know what to do, what to say, he didn't even know if he was still breathing.

Keith stormed across the room, when he was about to his Tristan, Tristan ducked and dashed out of the room.

"Don't make this hard Tristan!!!" Keith yelled as he ran after him.

Tristan ran into the small kitchen and tried to open the back way out of the apartment, but it wouldn't open, it was still jammed shut. The door was like that long before Joey and Tristan got the apartment.

When Keith entered the kitchen, he ran into Tristan and rammed into the poor boy. Tristan let out a loud yell when his body was crushed into the wall. Keith pushed himself off of Tristan and yanked the boy from the wall. Keith grabbed a hold of Tristan's hair and pulled on it hard while shaking Tristan's head. Tristan was yelling at the unbearable pain.

Keith smiled and threw Tristan onto the table. When Tristan landed on it, the table broke under the force of his body. Tristan crashed to the floor with a loud cry.

Keith walked over to Tristan and kicked him in his stomach. The air was knocked out of Tristan's body when that happened and left him gasping for air.

Keith dug in his pocket and pulled out a needle. It was the same needle he used to inject the sleeping potion into Joey's body. He bent down next to Tristan and pulled up his arm. Tristan was in too much pain to defend himself.

"Now this will hurt a little." Keith said.

Tristan let out a bloodcurdling scream when Keith jammed the needle into him.

"Good night Tristan..." Keith said.

Tristan felt his body loose all of its strength and his eyes feeling very heavy, a moment later, he fell into a deep slumber.

Keith picked up Tristan and walked out of the apartment building. No one was around as he walked down the hallway, into the elevator. But when he got to the lobby, one person was there, the landlord.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" The landlord hollered. "Put down that boy."

Keith swung Tristan's unconscious body over his shoulder and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a gun and fired eight times. The landlord was dead before he even hit the ground.

Keith put the gun back into his pocket and walked out as if nothing happened.

He walked to the back of the apartment and threw Tristan's body into the back seat with Joey. He walked to the driver's seat, started the car and drove off, not looking back.

To be continued...

============

Who will save the boys?

Will they be alright?

What is going to happen?

Send in reviews to find out!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm updating a day earlier than expected. I hope that the people who read this story enjoyed it; I hope you'll enjoy the second chapter too. Thank you to all the people who reviewed.

Thank you to:

Sistersofwyrda: I updated, so you can finally find out what is going to happen.

Your-sins-into-me: Glad you like it and you are right, there aren't enough Joey/Tristan stories out there. But soon, this little relationship will change.

Thank you again for those who reviewed.

Now on with the story!!!

============

Chapter 2

============

It was ten o'clock at the Kaiba mansion. Seto had a hard day at work and wanted to watch the news to see what happened in the world that day. He didn't know the news that was going to be told.

The weather went past, sports, stocks; after all of that, Seto was about to doze off; the next words on from the news lady made all of the sleepiness disappear.

"Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were kidnapped today from their apartment in Domino City." The lady said.

"What?!!!" Seto yelled as he shot right up. He grabbed the television remote and put the volume up a few notches.

"Today at approximately a quarter to five, both Joey and Tristan were abducted. Witnesses say that screams from one of them were heard from the twelfth floor." The lady said. "Surveillance footage shows a man who is said to be 'Bandit' Keith Aarons was seen kidnapping an unconscious Tristan Taylor."

"How..." Seto whispered.

"Keith shot and killed landlord, Dill Murk, with a pistol as he was leaving the apartment." The lady said. "The tape doesn't show what happened to Joey Wheeler for there is no sign of him during the gruesome footage."

"This can't be..." Seto whispered.

"If you have any information on the whereabouts of any of these three..." The lady said as pictures of all three boys was shown on the screen. "Please call any of these numbers..." Phone numbers were shown on the screen a moment later. "To get a better look at the photos, visit the news website."

The news cut to commercial; leaving Seto sitting on the couch dumbfounded.

"How can this happen?" He whispered to himself.

Just then the phone rang.

Seto got up and walked into the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Kaiba residence..." Seto said; his voice sounding disconnected from his mind.

"Seto?" A weak voice said, sniffling from the other end.

"Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Did you hear?" Yugi asked as he sobbed.

"Yeah, I did." Seto said. "I know what you are going to ask; so yes, I'll help search for the two."

"Oh thank you Seto!!!" Yugi sobbed. "Thank you so very much!!!"

"Don't mention it..." Seto said. "Meet here tomorrow morning at seven, don't worry about breakfast, it'll be ready here. Call the others for help."

"Alright, see you tomorrow..." Yugi said.

"Okay, and Yugi, try to get some sleep tonight, we're all going to need all the energy we can get for tomorrow." Seto said.

"Okay..." Yugi sniffled. "Good night."

"Good night." Seto said.

When he heard a soft click, he hung up his phone too.

"Long day tomorrow..." Seto whispered. "I'll find you two; I promise."

============

Meanwhile across town...

Keith was in a hotel room with two sleeping bodies on his bed. He sat on the other side of the room and looked at the boys as they slept in their deep slumber.

"Soon, I'll take the both of you..." He whispered as he looked at them.

As if on cue, both boys woke up moaning. Joey tried to sit up, but he hissed in pain and let his body fall back onto the bed; his body was in a lot of pain.

Tristan was in a lot of pain too. He couldn't really move.

Keith got up off his chair and walked over to the bed looking over both boys.

"It's so nice to see the both of you awake." Keith said.

Joey's and Tristan's eyes widened as they saw Keith.

"You bastard, you better let us go or...!" Joey tried to sit up again, but let out a yell of pain and quickly laid back down.

"Or what?" Keith asked snickering. "You'll beat me up?"

Joey growled.

"Kaiba was right, you are a mutt." Keith said. "You sound exactly like one."

Tristan was too scared to say anything.

"Oh, and the beautiful Tristan." Keith said. "Do you have anything to say?"

Tears clouded in Tristan's eyes, he just wished that all of this was only a bad dream.

"Don't cry..." Keith said as he reached over and brushed the tears from Tristan's eyes.

"Don't touch him!" Joey growled, he lifted his head and bit Keith.

Keith hissed in pain and yanked his arm back.

"Why you...!" Keith said as he slapped Joey across the face.

Joey cried out in pain.

"Joey!" Tristan cried.

"Just for that, when we leave tomorrow, all the bad things begin." Keith said.

Joey and Tristan's eyes widened, they had no idea what to expect.

============

Next morning at the Kaiba mansion...

Adam, the Kaiba's butler, was making breakfast for the guests that were expected to come that morning.

Seto came down the stairs tiredly. He wasn't able to get much sleep that night; his mind was locked on both Joey and Tristan.

Adam heard footsteps and looked to the stairs.

"Morning Seto..." Adam said. "Didn't sleep well last night?"

"Morning Adam..." Seto yawned. "Not a wink..."

"Maybe some coffee will help out." Adam said. "Does little Mokie know?"

"No, when I came home, he was asleep." Seto said.

"Well, he'll start asking when everyone is here, except for Joey and Tristan." Adam said.

"I know; I plan to tell him today." Seto said as he sat down.

"Who is this Keith guy anyway?" Adam asked.

"He was a cheater at Duelist Kingdom and a bad representative of the American spirit." Seto said. "Ever since Joey beat him at D.K. he's been plotting ways to get him back. I guess he decided to wait when a new weakness came around for Joey."

"Well, I pray that you find them soon." Adam said.

"I hope I do." Seto said. "There is no telling what that sicko can do."

Adam walked over to the table and put the food for the guests on it.

"Yugi Moto is coming here, right?" Adam asked.

Seto nodded.

"He's looks so young, and so emotional; I wonder how he took it." Adam said.

"He was sobbing last night when he called." Seto said. "I never heard him like that before."

The doorbell rang and the two looked up at the clock.

"Right on time..." Adam murmured.

Seto got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw the people he was expecting to see and some he wasn't.

"Morning Seto..." Yugi yawned.

"Hello, come in everyone." Seto said.

Everyone came in. There was Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Mr. Moto, Mai, and Tea; these are the people Seto was expecting to see. The unexpected guests were Isis, Marik, and Malik. Duke was out on a business trip; he couldn't attend.

"Follow me..." Seto said.

Everyone followed Seto to the kitchen and sat down at the table. On the table, there was more than enough food for everyone.

"Morning all..." Adam said.

"Morning..." The guests said.

Just then, Mokuba came bouncing down the stairs.

"Hi guys!" Mokuba said happily.

"Morning." Everyone said. (Dismal ain't it?)

Yami leaned over to Seto to whisper something.

"He doesn't know does he?" Yami asked.

"No, he didn't see the news last night." Seto said.

Mokuba sat down in his seat next to Seto and looked at everyone; seeing that everyone looked sad, and there was no sign of Joey or Tristan; he asked the question that Seto dreaded.

"Where are Joey and Tristan?" Mokuba asked.

Seto sighed.

"Mokuba, yesterday they were kidnapped." Seto said. "By Bandit Keith..."

"Wha...?" Mokuba whispered.

"Don't worry kid, we'll find them." Mai said.

"But how did Keith get a hold of them?" Mokuba asked. "I mean, he's not supposed to be in Japan for a year; the year isn't up yet."

A few months ago; Keith did something illegal, the penalty was being banded from Japan for a year.

"I have a feeling no one knows how he got in, but he did and he has Joey and Tristan." Yami said. "I swear if that-"

Bakura reached over and covered Yami's mouth before he cursed.

Over the months, Yami, Bakura, and Yugi became a couple or a threesome, during that time Bakura changed a bit.

"Everyone lets just eat now." Seto said. "From the things we are going to do today, we're going to need strength."

"What about me?" Mokuba asked.

"You're staying here with Adam." Seto said. "You can invite up to ten friends, but they all have to leave by six."

Mokuba pouted, but nodded.

Everyone ate their food. When they were done; Mokuba went upstairs and Seto and the others were into the living room to plan on what they were going to do.

To be continued...

============

Adam is an OC from my story 'Do wishes come true?'

============

What will happen?

Will they find Joey and Tristan on time?

Send in reviews to find out!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, another update!!! Thank you to all of those who reviewed!

Thank you to:

BloodMistress: Updated.

Visitor-to-the-Echoside: Keep reading to find out what will happen to some of the pairings.

Tyri Dragonite: Updated.

SailorBaby16: You'll find out the answers to all of your questions if you keep reading.

Katwings: Sorry I left it there before; I love it when I leave my stories on cliffhangers. Plus, thank you for letting me use some of your ideas for my YYH story; look there today, the first chapter will be up.

Thank you again to all who updated; on with the story!!!

000000000000

Chapter 3

000000000000

The last time Joey and Tristan woke up; they were in a hotel room. Now they found themselves in a cold old warehouse.

The sound of something loud banging made them jump a little.

"About time you two woke up." Keith said as he walked up to them.

Joey glared at him.

"Where are we you bastard?!" Joey yelled.

"Why should I tell you?" Keith said. "You don't have to know." 

Tristan kept quiet, he wanted to pretend all of this was a bad dream; that he was really at home in bed in Joey's arms.

"I can't wait..." Keith said. He made his was over to Tristan and yanked him up by his hair.

Tristan let out a loud yell.

"Let him go!!!" Joey yelled as he tried to get up; but when he moved his arms, they were chained down.

"Nice try Wheeler, but you're not going to touch me." Keith said. "Both you and Tristan are mine now."

"If you hurt him..." Joey growled.

"You'll what, you're a defenseless dog. You can't do anything for yourself, so what do you think you can do for Tristan." Keith said as he shook Tristan's head by his hair.

Tristan was screaming; Joey was fuming.

"I can't wait to feel how tight you are..." Keith said as he pulled Tristan away.

"Joey!!!" Tristan cried.

"Tristan!!!" Joey cried.

Keith had an evil smirk on his face all the way to the little room he was going in; he left the door opened so Joey could hear everything.

000000000000

Seto and the others were now with a private investigator. His name was Robert Johnson. He had short red hair along with a pair of brown eyes. He was in his early twenties.

"So, as the news said..." Robert said. "Both Joey and Tristan were kidnapped from their apartment, but on the footage, there was no sign of Joey."

"That's what we heard." Yugi said.

"It's a little strange..." Robert said. "Keith would have had both boys if he kidnapped them at the same time; unless he killed Joey and hid his body."

Yugi gasped and buried his head into Bakura's chest.

"Or he was kidnapped earlier." Robert said. "Either that's was what the police think, or they are hiding some valuable information."

"Will you be able to find out?" Seto asked.

"Yes, my big brother is the captain of Domino City police and I can get some info from him." Robert said. "Meanwhile, all of you don't try to do anything. If you find Keith, you might not be able to get back to us to tell us."

Everyone nodded and Robert left to the police station.

"Do we have to listen to him?" Mai asked.

"No..." Seto said. "Everyone has to pick out a spot that Joey and Tristan normally go and go there to see if you can find anything." 

Within fifteen minutes, everything was sorted out and everyone went their separate ways.

000000000000

It has been over two hours since Joey saw Tristan. He heard screams of pain from the room erupting from Tristan; Joey was never so worried in his whole entire life. Keith was laughing through out the whole thing and yelling bad things.

Keith came out the room zipping up his pants. He walked over to Joey and unlocked some of the locks; but Joey's arms and legs were still chained. Keith dragged Joey over to the room and threw Joey in.

"I'll deal with you later." Keith said, he slammed the door closed and locked it.

Joey sat down in the room for a moment, when he heard a strangled moan.

"Tristan!" Joey said quickly as he rushed over to his lover's side. Tristan was only wearing a very long black shirt that went down to his knees.

"Joey..." Tristan whispered in a weak voice.

"Shhh, shhh... try not to talk." Joey whispered.

Joey cursed in his mind as he looked over Tristan's body. His body was littered with cuts and bruises, teeth marks were all over his arms and legs, the cuts would eventually heal, but the teeth marks wouldn't, there will be a possibility of them not healing. Joey scooped Tristan onto his lap with his hands and cooed the distraught boy to sleep. The words that Keith said earlier rang in Joey's head.

'I'll deal with you later.'

000000000000

Right now Yami, Bakura, and Yugi were walking in the park. They knew that one of the shortcuts that Joey and Tristan used was a walk through the park; so they volunteered to go there.

"What are we looking for?" Bakura asked.

"Anything that will give us a clue to where Joey or Tristan is." Yugi said. "They almost always walk through here when they go home."

Yami was looking around when something caught his eye. He ran up to the stone pathway and picked up what was on the ground. Bakura and Yugi came running after.

"What did you find?" Yugi asked.

"This..." Yami said as he showed Bakura and Yugi.

Yugi gasped.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"It's the bracelet the Serenity gave to Joey for Christmas." Yugi said. "Joey never goes anywhere without it."

"So this is probably where Keith got Joey." Bakura said as he looked around.

Yugi nodded taking the bracelet from Yami.

"Let's see if we can find anything else." Bakura said.

His lovers agreed and they went off looking.

000000000000

Keith was at his hotel room fixing himself up. He needed to look different from what he looked like now. So he cut his hair a little shorter and put on contact lenses; his clothing was slightly different from what he normally wore, he only didn't wear that dumb bandana.

He looked into the mirror and looked at his new self. He spiked his hair a little and the contacts he wore made his eyes look like there were red. He also changed his name to Henry Banks.

"Now to buy food and water for those brats." Keith murmured as he left the hotel room.

000000000000

It was now a quarter to six and everyone was going back to Seto's. They all agreed to meet back there by six.

"Did you guys find anything?" Mai asked Yugi when he came into the house. Yami, Bakura, and Yugi were the last ones back to the house.

"Yes..." Yugi said as he handed Mai the bracelet.

"What's this?" Mai asked.

"Joey got it from his sister last year for Christmas, he never goes anywhere without it. That bracelet is too important to him." Yugi said.

"Where's Seto?" Yami asked.

"He went to go use the restroom." Tea answered.

Seto came down the stairs just when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Seto said.

He went to go open the door. He came back a moment later with Serenity behind him.

"Serenity?!" Everyone yelled.

Serenity gave a small smile, but her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Hello everyone..." Serenity said. "Mr. Moto told me that you guys would be here trying to figure out were Joey and Tristan are, so I decided to come here and help."

Isis went over to Serenity and pulled her into a hug, then walked her over to a seat.

From there Seto got down to business.

"Did anyone find any clues?" Seto asked. "Because I sure didn't."

"We found Joey's bracelet." Yugi said; he handed the bracelet to Serenity.

Serenity looked at it and broke down crying. Isis held her in her arms and comforted her.

Seto huffed a sigh and sat down. He knew that this was going to be a long, painstaking search, but he knew that he was going to find the two boys, one way or another.

000000000000

Keith came back to the warehouse and came back to the room the locked Joey and Tristan in. He found them asleep and kicked them both awake. Before Joey didn't even say anything; Keith yanked Tristan up by his hair and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Joey got up and banged as hard as he could on the door, screaming Tristan's name; he could hear Tristan crying and screaming, and the sickening laughter of Keith.

Joey slid down the door, not knowing what to do. That's when he noticed and bag of food and water that Keith had left behind. He wasn't going to eat any of the food, but drank some of the water. He sat down and waited for the bastard to bring his lover back to him. All Joey wanted to do was hold Tristan in his arms and comfort him. But with Keith in the picture, that was going to be short lived.

000000000000

Three hours later...

Keith threw Tristan back into the room and grabbed Joey. Joey was kicking and screaming, Tristan couldn't do anything because he was so weak. Tears rushed down his cheeks as he saw Joey taken away from him. Slowly his eyes grew heavy as he cried; soon he fell asleep; not knowing when Joey came back.

000000000000

A week later...

Duke returned and joined the search; he knew of the search for the two but couldn't come on such short notice.

The search for Joey and Tristan cut into the gang's school time and sleep time. They barely ever got a wink of sleep because they were waiting for a phone call from someone to tell them that they knew were Joey and Tristan were.

Seto told Robert about the bracelet that Yugi and his lovers found at the park. The police and other investigators came up with a new story on what could have happened to the two; similar to the true one.

Seto wondered what Keith done with the two. He hoped the Keith didn't kill them, because he was in love with them, that's right, he loved them. He knew that he liked them before, but when they disappeared, Seto found out his true feelings for the two. Seto looked into the tracking system that he used during Battle City to see if he could pinpoint Joey, but it didn't work for some strange reason; he guessed that Joey threw the tracker away after the tournament or he lost it.

The one taking the most depression through out all of this was Serenity. The thought that her big brother was out there with some sort of monster and also that Tristan was in danger really scared her. At points she tried to sleep, but would have nightmares and wake up screaming. Isis always kept her eye on her, just in case.

Mokuba had to be forced to bed every night. He wanted to help out with the search. Seto said he could, but he had to be in bed by bedtime, which was ten o'clock.

The group grew more worried as time went by; there were points where people would break down crying because of finding nothing and lack of sleep.

Little did they know; someone was out there waiting to make everything worse.

000000000000

To be continued...

Who is this person?

What will happen?

Will Joey and Tristan ever be found?

Send in a least fifteen reviews to find out!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Updated finally!!! Thank you to those who updated!!!

Thank you to:

Tyri Dragonite: I updated!!!

BloodMistress: 'Love' doesn't count for two reviews.

Now on with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Two weeks later...

Joey and Tristan were very weak. From the things that Keith had done to them, they were lucky to be alive. Keith went all the way to the point of stabbing them. Tristan was very sick and threw up everything he ate; the only thing he could keep down was water. Joey cared for Tristan by wrapping up his wounds with pieces of his shirt; just like Tristan, Joey's only clothing was a long shirt. Keith had to give Joey a new shirt everyday because Joey would always end up ripping his shirt so he could wrap up Tristan's wounds.

Keith laughed when he saw the boys. He felt like he was living a new life. No one recognized him since he dyed his hair black, started wearing contacts, and claimed that he was a business man; he changed his wardrobe so he could fit his claimed alias. He knew that there was something seriously wrong with Tristan, since Tristan would throw up everything he ate and at points actually throw up blood; but he couldn't send Tristan to the doctors, he'd get caught, plus, he just didn't care. The only thing he did was move them to the low basement of the warehouse, just incase someone came snooping around.

Joey and Tristan would wonder how the others were doing; they wondered if anyone ever found out about them being missing yet. They were locked up with Keith. Keith didn't let them see anything outside; he didn't tell them anything about what was happening on the outside. The boys didn't know about the frantic search for them at all.

* * *

Just outside, a little kitten was wondering around the warehouse. It was looking for a way in; like the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. Not in this case.

The kitten had was black with white spots, one blue eye and one red eye, and a red collar around its neck with a gold tag which said; Name: Miko; Owner: Seto Kaiba; it also had the address on the tag also. Seto found the cat in the rain a few days ago, it was about to die and he brought it back to health; from then, he decided to keep it.

Miko wondered around a little more before it finally found what looked like an opened window. When he made his way in, he found himself in a little vent; he followed the vent to where ever it went.

* * *

Joey and Tristan were now asleep; Keith had just left the warehouse a few minutes ago to do something. Joey wasn't in a deep sleep, just enough so he could get at least get a little shut eye. But something from the vent was waking him up. It sounded like a little tacking sound, then the sound of a little whimpered meow.

Joey slowly and gently got Tristan off on his lap and placed him gently on the floor; he got up and went to the little vent. He quietly opened it and saw Miko.

"Hey little guy..." Joey whispered as he picked up the kitten. He held it in his arms and gently petted it. He saw the collar and read it, his mouth dropped opened. 'This cat belongs to Kaiba?!' Joey thought.

He set the little kitten onto the floor and looked around the room for a little sheet of paper and a pen. He saw a pen in the basement a few days ago and he had paper from the wrappers of the good that he and what Tristan tried to eat. He found the items and scribbled down a little note. As soon as he was finished, he tucked the note into Miko's collar and put him back up into the vent.

"Go on little guy." Joey said. "Go on home and give the note to someone."

Miko gave a little meow as if understanding Joey and ran off.

"Please someone come..." Joey whispered as he sat back down onto the floor. A loud banging sound blasted and Tristan jolted awake and dove into Joey's arms.

* * *

Miko ran across the streets of Domino all the way to the mansion. He understood what Joey said, he wasn't stupid; that's what you get when you lived for over five thousand years (Will be explained later).

Miko went through the little kitty door in the back of the mansion and ran over to Seto who was on his laptop trying to get the tracking system to work.

Seto was surprised when Miko came out of practically nowhere and jumped on his lap. Seto was busy and he was about to push Miko off, until he noticed something tucked into his collar. Seto held Miko and took the note off of Miko's collar.

"Where did this come from?" Seto asked the cat.

Miko meowed and nudged Seto as if he was trying to signal him to read it.

Seto opened the note and his eyes widened as he read it.

The note said:

_To who ever gets this letter. HELP!!! This is Joey Wheeler, I beg of you to come help. Me and Tristan are trapped in some warehouse, the problem is that we don't know where it is, and all we know is that we are still in Domino. Please get us out of here, Keith is raping us and Tristan is very sick. Send help now._

"YamiBakuraMarik!!!" Seto yelled.

Miko wasn't expecting the yelling and fell off of the couch in surprise.

The yamis came running to Seto.

"Seto what is it?" Yami asked.

Seto handed Yami the note. Yami's eyes widened as he read it.

"Where-" Yami started to ask.

"It was tucked in Miko's collar." Seto answered.

Miko began scratching at Seto's ankle and began running to door; he stopped turned and meowed.

"Do you think it's trying to take us to them?" Bakura asked.

"Well, we'll never know unless we follow." Seto said.

"Great, we have to trust a house pet now." Marik murmured.

"Let's just go." Seto said. "We can tell the others to call the police. When we find the warehouse, we can tell them where to find us."

The yamis nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Another voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw Serenity.

"This is the only lead we have." Seto said.

"I'll call the police and you guys please be careful." Serenity said.

The boys nodded and went off.

* * *

Seto and the yamis jumped into one of Seto's cars along with Miko.

To everyone's amazement, Miko would point a paw to where to go. They didn't know what to say, they could only hope that the cat was leading the right way.

Miko let out a snarled meow when Seto passed the right warehouse. Seto back up and pulled across the street from it.

When he opened the door, Miko jumped out before him and ran to the house.

"We should sneak in there." Yami said. "The cat won't have any problems."

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked up to the warehouse. When they got there, they snuck in through the unlocked door.

"Where do you think they are?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Seto said.

Just then a loud yell echoed around the warehouse and the sound of sobbing was heard right after. Soon the sound of wicked laughter was heard.

"Holy crap..." Seto murmured.

Sounds of footsteps were heard, the sound of a closing door and locking, then the resuming sound of footsteps.

"Seto, you go hide somewhere." Yami said. "When we get the keys from the bastard, you can go and get the two."

"No, I'm staying right here." Seto said.

Keith came up the steps and gasped when he saw the four boys.

"What are you four doing here?!" Keith yelled.

Yami used his powers and sent Keith flying across the room. Somehow Keith managed to land on his feet. Seto pulled out a gun.

"Where are they Keith?!!!" Seto yelled.

Keith paled when he saw the gun.

"Downstairs in the basement..." Keith said.

Two gunshots were fired and Keith fell to the ground yelling. Seto shot him two times on the left leg. He walked up to Keith, gun still pointed at him.

"Where is the key?" Seto asked.

"What key?" Keith asked back.

Seto cocked the gun.

"Don't play stupid." Seto snarled.

Keith dug into one of his pockets and took out the key, throwing it at Seto.

"There, you happy?" Keith said.

Seto picked up the key and turned to the yamis.

"Bakura, you come with me." Seto said. "You two keep an eye on this bastard."

Bakura followed Seto down the stairs, leaving the other two to take care of Keith. And they planned to take real 'good' care of him.

* * *

Seto rushed down the stairs to the basement door. He quickly worked the key into the lock and unlocked the door; slowly he opened the door.

A loud yell and some hushing noises were heard.

"Joey, Tristan?" Seto called.

"Seto!!!" Two voices yelled.

Both Seto and Bakura made their way down the stairs to the boys. Seto found a light and flicked it on, it was an extremely dim light, but it was enough for Seto and Bakura to see the shape that Joey and Tristan were in.

Seto felt like fainting at what he saw; Bakura actually felt like screaming. The two boys that once looked so strong and proud, were now reduced to nothing. They were both so bony; the shirts that they were wearing were slipping off their shoulders, there were holes in the shirts which showed the boys ribcage, the ribs were actually visible through the skin. They boys were literally nothing but skin and bones.

Tristan began to shake uncontrollable.

"What's happening to him?!!!" Joey cried.

Seto and Bakura rushed to the boys.

Bakura picked up Joey and watched as Seto settled the shaking of Tristan's body; he picked up the unconscious body and they all went up the stairs.

* * *

Yami had Yugi's cell phone and called the police to tell them where they were.

Yami and Marik had been doing a lot of work on Keith; at this point, Keith would be the luckiest person on earth if he could still walk.

Marik heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he and Yami waited for Seto and Bakura to come up with the people that they had been looking for. What they saw, they would never forget.

Joey had fallen asleep in Bakura's arms and Tristan remained unconscious in Seto's.

"What the-" Yami began, but was interrupted by the sounds of sirens.

"Can I just send him to the Shadow Realm?" Yami asked.

"No, we'll just leave the government to deal with him." Seto said as he looked down at Tristan, then over at Joey.

To be continued...

* * *

Will Joey and Tristan be okay?

What will happen to Keith?

Send in at least ten reviews to find out!!!


End file.
